


night is a good time to fall in love

by sydneygremlins



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, i wrote the draft at 5am dont @ me, ianto stays at torchwood with jack in this au of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneygremlins/pseuds/sydneygremlins
Summary: ianto cries and jack does as well a bit
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 37





	night is a good time to fall in love

“This is becoming quite a habit,” Jack commented.  
Ianto hovered by his desk uncertainly. Jack watched him for a second. Something in his chest broke- Ianto looked like a kicked puppy.  
“You mean you don’t want me to stay tonight?” Ianto asked, pulling on the cuffs of his sleeves.  
“Not what I said,” Jack said quietly.  
Ianto bit his lip.  
“C’mere,” Jack said.  
Ianto obliged, taking a few nervous steps towards Jack, who closed the rest of the distance and pulled Ianto into a hug. Ianto didn’t reciprocate, but Jack noticed a tremble in his shoulders.  
“Hey,” Jack murmured, “Hey.”  
Ianto sobbed into Jack’s shoulder, his face buried in the folds of Jack’s shirt. He rubbed Ianto’s back, carding a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. Ianto’s sobs subsided eventually, and Jack held him, trembling. He pressed his lips to Ianto’s forehead and took him by the hand.  
“Let’s go to bed,” he whispered.


End file.
